


История семьи Хейл

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Хейлы жили в мире Звездный Войн...<br/>Пока Кора и Лидия застряли в корабле посреди космической пустоты, Кора рассказывает Лидии о своей семье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История семьи Хейл

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с миром Star Wars, история цепляет таймлайн сразу после VI-го эпизода (настоящее время) и ориентировочные времена приквельной трилогии (флэшбеки). Некоторые обстоятельства матчасти проигнорированы.  
> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf Semslash 2016 по теме "Вакуум".

Они застряли посреди нигде на сутки или дольше. От ближайшей планеты, с которой удалось связаться Коре, к ним вылетел спасательный корабль, но до его прибытия им только и оставалось, что болтаться в космической пустоте.

Кора устало вздохнула, когда сеанс связи завершился. Откинулась на спинку пилотского кресла и прикинула, как лучше распределить воду, если спасатели задержатся. По самым мрачным прогнозам выходило, что они смогут вдвоем прожить здесь пару недель. Если не решат превратить корабль в бассейн и выбросить припасы за борт.

— Когда за нами прилетят? — в рубку протиснулась Лидия и оперлась на кресло, заглядывая в экраны перед Корой.

Иначе в крошечном помещении не получалось. Корабль, на самом-то деле, был одноместным. Но, если чужое присутствие не смущало, можно было вполне устроиться и вдвоем.

— От двадцати до пятидесяти стандартных часов, — пожала плечами Кора и задрала голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Лидии, — я бы поставила на дольше.  
— Как всегда, полна оптимизма, — улыбнулась Лидия.  
— Им просто не до нас, — ответила Кора. — Сейчас, так особенно.

Она отстегнула ремень и поднялась из кресла, раз уж они в ближайшее время никуда не полетят — нет смысла сидеть в рубке.

— Вот так и начинаешь ностальгировать по Империи, — Лидия вжалась в кресло, пропуская Кору в выходу, — плохая или хорошая, но межпланетное сообщение было лучше! И пиратов меньше.  
— Это только сейчас, — решила вступиться за Новую Республику Кора, — потом наладится.  
— Да хотелось бы!

В корабле было два помещения. Три, если считать технический отсек, где можно было сидеть, только скрючившись в три погибели. Четыре, если считать еще и холодильник. Пять, если учитывать и санузел, который по размеру был еще меньше холодильника. Корабль не был рассчитан на долгие перелеты. Просто несколько дней от одной системы до другой. И назад.

Другими двумя помещениями была рубка и, собственно, жилой отсек с мягким теплым полом, разбросанными подушками и парой ниш для припасов, одежды, аптечки и прочих вещей.

— Что с тобой вообще? — спросила Лидия, стоило им сесть друг напротив друга. — Ты молчаливая и угрюмая с тех пор, как вернулась.  
Кора вопросительно выгнула бровь и Лидия добавила:  
— Более молчаливая и угрюмая, чем обычно, я имею в виду.

Она выглядела очень… мягко в приглушенном желтоватом свете ламп, среди темных подушек с бахромой и сама в свободном темно-фиолетовом одеянии и с распущенными рыжими волосами. Даже отходя ко сну дома, Лидия держала лицо, играла роль достойной принцессы, которая может позволить себе взбалмошность, но ровно такую, чтобы не утратить очарования. Кора потому любила летать в ближайшие планетарные системы с ней на этом крошечном корабле, что наедине Лидия становилась собой.

Кора, в отличие от нее, была менее гибкой. Она могла заставить себя стиснуть зубы и промолчать, когда хотелось дать кому-то по лицу. Могла носить подобающие серебристые одежды, вместо удобного тренировочного комбинезона и не спать на торжественных приемах. Но не больше. Потому считала, что почти и не меняется, если они только вдвоем. Лидия, если сказать ей такое, закатывала глаза и бормотала: «Ох, милая, если бы так». 

— Дело в твоей семье? — спросила она, укладываясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой. — Ты узнала, что с ними случилось, и как они жили?  
— Да, — ответила Кора. — И я не думаю, что тебе хочется знать детали.

Лидия фыркнула.

— Ты одна из моих любимых консортов, — сказала она, — конечно, я хочу знать детали.  
— «Одна из», — передразнила ее Кора, — будто у тебя есть другие.  
— Может и будут, — Лидия перекатилась на спину и задумчиво посмотрела вверх, — ты не хуже меня знаешь, что в королевский семье не принято сдерживать свой пыл… Какие-нибудь юноши и девушки обязательно меня очаруют.  
— Пусть только попробуют, — ответила Кора, вроде как шутя, но она сама от себя не ожидала этих рычащих ревнивых ноток.

Лидия тоже опешила, села, опять глядя на нее и медленно покачала головой.

—Знаешь, это уже нехорошо. Рассказывай теперь.  
— Я не уверена…  
— Рассказывай!

И у Коры не было особого выбора, кроме как подчиниться своей принцессе и жене. Она прикрыла глаза, мысленно собирая воедино те разрозненные факты, которые ей насилу удалось отыскать.

— Больше двадцати лет назад вступил в силу так называемый «Приказ 66», — сказала Кора, — приказ уничтожить всех джедаев. Именно из-за него умерли мои родители, мои брат с сестрой. И мой дядя.  
— Они были джедаями? — спросила Лидия. — Про Питера мы-то знали, но и остальные?  
— Почти все, — сказала Кора.  
— Забавно, — протянула Лидия, — я-то думала, что джедаям нельзя было заводить семью.  
— Нельзя, — подтвердила Кора, — но правила придумывают, чтобы их нарушали…

***

 

— …И горстка трусов, живущих по замшелым правилам, не могут решать, как мне жить! — закончила Талия.

Питер присвистнул.

— Ты так и сказала Совету? — спросил он. — Этими же словами?  
— Я не сказала «трусы», — пожала плечами Талия, — выразилась жестче.  
Корусант шумел со всех шести сторон разом, но брат и сестра Хейлы уже очень давно успели привыкнуть к столице, чтобы это не мешало им разговаривать. Им не положено было знать, что они родня, но подобные детали не могли остановить Питера, который, казалось, был в курсе всего, что творилось в галактике.  
— Нисколько тобой не удивлен, — сказал Питер. — Что теперь делать будешь? Опять отправят в миссию подальше с глаз и надолго?

Талия мотнула головой.

— Я уйду из Ордена.

Питер ждал чего-то подобного, но все равно едва не споткнулся. 

— Все серьезно, — сказал он.  
— Да.

С самого начала их обучения в Храме было видно, что Талии джедайские принципы не всегда даются легко. И если Питер предпочитал не конфликтовать лишний раз, то его сестра рубила с плеча. Ее долго не хотели допускать к испытанию, но тянуть бесконечно не получалось даже у Совета. Но на типичную джедайку Талия все равно не походила.

— Ты это сделала из-за кого-то, — сказал Питер, когда они остановились у площадки, откуда разлетались транспортные кары, — ради одних своих убеждений ты бы не нырнула в омут с головой.

Он удивленно нахмурился, когда Талия выдохнула и положила руку на живот.

— Да, — сказала она, — ради кого-то.  
— Ребенок? — недоверчиво спросил Питер. — Хочешь сказать, у меня появится племянник?  
— Племянница, — поправила Талия, — это будет девочка, я чувствую. Лора.

Питер, который пока не видел никаких изменений в сестре, покачал головой.

— Ну… в добрый путь, что я могу сказать, — произнес он, — мы все знали, что ты не слишком ладишь с идеями ордена, но я не думал, что…  
— Что я, правда, уйду, а не буду числиться формально? — усмехнулась, перебивая его, Талия.

Питер не был бы собой, если бы не ответил ей в тон:  
— Не думал, что ты не умеешь предохраняться, я хотел сказать, — он едва увернулся от ее быстрого удара и добавил уже серьезно: — Дай знать, когда где-нибудь устроишься. Я буду к тебе прилетать.

***

 

— А джедаи могли просто так уходить из Ордена? — спросила Лидия. — Вернуть меч, значок, членскую карту, что там у них еще было…

В целом, для нее, как и для большинства жителей галактики, рыцари-джедаи были чем-то вроде сказки. Память — штука недолговечная, хватит и одного поколения. И чтобы забыть, и чтобы перестать верить. Да и во времена молодости родителей Лидии джедаи не были частым явлением. Особенно на периферии. Просто все знали, что где-то там они существуют, но своими глазами большинству видеть не доводилось.

— Видимо, могли, — ответила Кора, — просто нужны были серьезные причины.  
— Вроде брака и рождения детей? — нахмурилась Лидия. — Ну с ума сойти, блин! Почему этот орден меня уже бесит?

Кора кивнула. Пусть она родилась и не на родной планете Лидии, но провела там всю свою сознательную жизнь и, живя среди людей и гуманоидов, которые редко устраивали семью меньше чем из троих членов, не понимала, как можно иначе. И не понимала, почему ради появления ребенка или брака, нужно было идти на какие-то жертвы.

— Наверное, чтобы проникнуться их идеями, надо было с этим взрослеть, — заметила Лидия. — Ну так что дальше было? У тебя была старшая сестра?  
— Старшие сестра и брат, — ответила Кора, — Лора и Дерек.  
— Что случилось? — Лидия опять легла, теперь на живот, совершенно не о-королевски болтая босыми ногами в воздухе.

***

 

— Только не говори, что ты всерьез собираешься отправить детей на обучение в Храм! 

Талия выразительно посмотрела на брата, но Питер не торопился отводить взгляд.

Она только что вернулась с утренней тренировки и не успела даже переодеться, перехваченная внезапным гостем. Питер прилетел, никого не предупредив заранее, и заявился в особняк на рассвете.

— Не все идеи джедаев плохи, — сказала Талия, наливая в стакан воду из графина, — и я выросла на них, как и ты, что не мешает нам думать самостоятельно. Не мешает же?

Опасный блеск в ее глазах подсказывал, что спорить не стоит, так что Питер примирительно поднял руки.

— Всё-всё, — сказал он, — я тебя услышал и понял. Но считаю, что ты торопишься, они еще слишком малы…  
— Как раз достаточно, чтобы это было для них невероятным приключением, а вовсе не расставанием с родными, — ответила Талия.

Питер видел, что у нее на руках набухают кровью длинные царапины: эту планету, куда решила переселиться его сестра с семьей, почти полностью покрывали джунгли. И Талия, по словам мужа и работников поместья, постоянно забывала, что сама не зверь и не может укрощать хищников одним рыком.

— Но Дерек и Лора будут совершенно одни в Храме, — сказал Питер, — как мы с тобой когда-то.  
Талия улыбнулась.  
— Не будут, ведь дядя не забудет про них, верно? Хотя Кодексом это и запрещено.

У Питера были свои причины спорить с сестрой и не хотеть, чтобы его племянники жили на Корусанте, но произнести их вслух он не мог. Пока что не мог.

***

 

— То есть, подожди, ты тоже можешь стать джедаем? — спросила Лидия. — Почему же тогда за все те годы, что я тебе знаю, ничего не было? Никакой волшебной Силы?

Кора пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Может, нет во мне Силы. Меня ведь не отправили в Храм…

Лидия фыркнула.

— Дорогая моя, тебе и трех лет не было, когда Республика пала, — сказала она, — ты даже мне крошечной казалась!  
— Ты ненамного меня старше, — ответила Кора.  
— Но старше же, — сказала Лидия.

Она села, скрестив ноги, и протянула руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев руки Коры.

— Я всю жизнь провела рядом с одаренной, — улыбнулась Лидия, ведя от запястья к локтю. — И не знала об этом.

Кора фыркнула.

— А дальше что было? — спросила Лидия.  
— Война. 

***

 

Талия долго говорила себе, что это не ее битва. Что она не связана с орденом и не должна вмешиваться в дела галактики. Но сердце твердило другое.

— Ты не можешь воевать, Талия, — сказал ее муж. — Как же Кора? Мы и так бросили двоих своих детей…  
— Думаю, вы прекрасно справитесь и без меня, — ответила Талия, цепляя на пояс с одной стороны световой меч. А с другой — бластер, — к тому же, я улетаю не навсегда. А Дереку и Лоре безопаснее в столице. Туда война точно не докатится.  
— Хотел бы я полететь с тобой, — сказал он.

Талия посмотрела ему в глаза и спросила:  
— И что же тебе мешает?

***

 

— Выходит, твоего отца убили из-за твоей матери? Потому что они были вместе? — спросила Лидия.  
Кора обняла колени и неловко дернула плечами.  
— Я не знаю, — сказала она, — никаких подтверждений, никаких данных, ничего вообще нет. Да и двадцать лет же прошло, что и было — потерялось. Одни говорят, что папа был в поместье и его убили, другие, что был с мамой… надо попытаться живых работников отыскать.

Лидия задумалась, постукивая пальцами по колену.

— Но тебя к нам привез Питер, — сказала она. — И сказал, что твои родители умерли, это помню и я, и король с королевой. Он мог остаться в живых.  
— Мог, — согласилась Кора, — но тогда бы он, наверное, прилетел за мной.

Она сама вздрогнула от того, как жалко звучал ее голос. Еще расплакаться не хватало! Лидия встала, сделала несколько шагов, а потом опять опустилась, но теперь уже за спиной Коры. Обняла ее за плечи и положила голову на плечо. Тепло другого человека, тепло близкого, успокаивало и дарило ощущение безопасности. Кора улыбнулась и не попыталась отстраниться, только сильнее придвинулась к Лидии, расслабляясь в кольце ее рук.

— Мы вместе его найдем, — сказала она. — Может, даже не вся твоя семья погибла…  
— Но твой долг, как принцессы… — начала Кора.  
— …Никуда не сбежит. Мои родители пока умирать не торопятся, так что у меня есть время заняться чем-то, кроме как управлением планетой.

Кора прошептала: «Спасибо».

***

 

Питер держал племянницу на руках, пока автопилот выводил корабль из атмосферы планеты. Кора на удивление вела себя спокойно, хотя, с тех пор, как начала делать первые неуверенные шаги, и недолюбливала, если ее кто-то подхватывал. Могла даже родной матери устроить скандал.

— Извини за твоего папу, — сказал Питер, обращаясь к ней, — ты бы выросла и поняла, какой он мудак, но он же все равно был твоим отцом…

Он задумался, и Кора дернула его за рукав плаща.

— Ну или не поняла бы. Я его особо и не знал, если честно. И он тебя защитить пытался опять же… только мне приказали вырезать все поместье. Сбежал бы, как работники, то ничего бы не было. А так — пришлось, сама понимаешь.

Кора смотрела на дядю внимательно, будто действительно понимала.

— Ситхи, джедаи, — продолжил он, — темные, светлые… ясно же, что я не из светлых, да? Даже ребенку.  
Питер улыбнулся, но Кора выглядела настороженно.

— Я должен был тебя убить, — продолжил он, — но выполнять приказы — нет, не мой конек. Ты мне нравишься, мелкая. Вы все мне нравитесь, но… всё сложно. Я оставлю тебя в безопасном месте, а потом, когда ты подрастешь, встретимся и поговорим. Договорились?

Корабль тряхнуло: они вышли на орбиту планеты, и Кора судорожно ухватилась за Питера.

— Договорились, — решительно сказал он. — Готова увидеть звезды?

Кора посмотрела в его желтовато-красные глаза и улыбнулась.


End file.
